Espelho Do Passado
by Liz Geller
Summary: Depois da guerra Harry some. Alguns dizem que ele morreu. Mas ela acredita que ele está vivo. E quando está prestes a se casar ela também some. O que acontecerá?


**ERA O DIA**

Hermione estava na frente do espelho. O véu caia muito bem para a moldura de seu rosto. As jóias faziam seus olhos brilharem. O vestido resaltava o cabelo. Liso. Afinal, era seu casamento. Tinha que fazer algo nele. Gina entrou de repente. Arrancando-a de seus pensamentos.  
- Hermione! Você está linda! – disse Gina, com um vestido longo e de cor vinho. Seus cabelos admiralvemente vermelhos, presos num elegante coque.  
- Obrigado. – disse Hermione limpando as lágrimas. Gina reparou.  
- Por que você está chorando? – perguntou Gina, preocupada.  
- Hum... emoção! – mentiu Hermione.  
- Ah! – Gina pareceu acreditar. – Andrew já chegou. Mas ainda falta muita gente para o casamento começar. – Gina sorriu, Hermione tentou sorrir. – Eu disse que vocês iam se casar um dia desses. Eu ainda lembro você escrevendo nos pergaminhos: "Hermione & Andrew" – disse Gina sonhadora. – Eu sabia que não ia levar muito tempo. – Hermione sorriu. Um sorriso triste. Gina olhou para ela, ainda esboçando um sorriso. – Tenho sorte de ser sua madrinha. – Gina a olhou carinhosamente, logo depois foi a janela. – É... parece que todos já chegaram! Vamos? – disse ela, alegre. Hermione olhou novamente para o espelho.  
- Vai na frente. Eu... quero pensar um pouco. – Gina a deixou sozinha.Hermione olhou de novo para o espelho. Podia ter mais de milhões de pessoas em seu casamento, mas só faltava uma única pessoa. Ele. A única pessoa que ela queria. Harry. Mas ele tinha ido. Depois de ter enfrentado Voldemort ele nunca mais apareceu. Todos pensaram que ele tinha morrido, junto com Voldemort. Bobagem, para ela. Hermione andou até a janela.Olhou as montanhas cobertas de neve. Ele estava em algum lugar. Ela sabia que estava. Ela queria acreditar que ele estava. Lembrava até hoje o dia em que finalmente tinha se declarado para ele. Ele tinha ficado tão quieto. Parecia até que tinha morrido de olhos abertos. Nem respirar ele respirava. Quando se recuperou ele deu um leve beijo em sua testa e subiu aos dormitórios. Hermione tinha entendido aquele gesto. Ele a amava... como amiga. Lembrava de ter chorado tanto naquela noite. Tanto que até Parvati a consolava, e olha que Hermione nunca tivera uma conversa com mais de um minuto e meio com ela. No dia seguinte ambos agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mesmo Hermione estar tão machucada. Rony nunca desconfiou. Até que ela encontrou Andrew. Ele era da corvinal. Todas as garotas suspiravam por ele. Ele não se incomodava com o fato, na verdade ele nem dava muito bola nisso. Hermione nunca tinha reparado nele. Talvez fora isso que fez ele se aproximar dela. O motivo ela não sabia ao certo. Mas ela estava tão carente e triste que aceitou que ele lhe fizesse companhia. Depois de algum tempo. Quando Rony percebeu que ela andava muito com Andrew e começou a ter ataques de ciúmes, ela resolveu usar Andrew para fazer ciúmes a Harry. Mas ele não reparava nisso. Um dia chegou a escrever em pelo menos três metros e meio de pergaminho as siglas "H & A". Harry ficou triste, mas foi porque ela não tinha feito a tarefa de casa e ele não podia copiar. Até que ela desistiu. Começou a namorar Andrew. Começou a pensar na sua própria vida. Deixar o que sentia de lado. Terminou Hogwarts. Se formou em auror, junto com Harry e Rony. Andrew tinha se tornado um curandeiro. Até que chegou o dia de confronto de Harry e Voldemort. Depois desse dia ela nunca mais o viu. Ninguém mais soube dele. Nem mesmo Dumbledore. Levou meses para ela e Rony se recuperarem. Mas então seguiram a sua vida. Ambos estavam com 26 anos. Rony já tinha se casado para surpresa de Hermione; com Luna. E hoje era o dia dela se casar com Andrew. Mas ela não queria fosse ele que estivesse no altar. Queria que fosse Harry. Ou pelo menos queria a presença dele ali. No dia mais importante da vida dela. Ela não gostava realmente de Andrew, na verdade quando ela pensava nele só via os defeitos. O jeito como ele comandava tudo, como se achava o tal, e como era machista. Mas depois de tantos anos de convivência ela se acostumou. Alguém bate a porta, a assustando-a. Era Rony. Ele entrou olhou fixamente para ela.  
- Eu... já estou indo. – disse ela. Olhando para o espelho com a desculpa de ajeitar o vestido.  
- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso. – disse ele, sério.  
- Isso o que? – perguntou ela se virando para ele.  
- Se casar com Andrew. – disse Rony. – Se você não quiser passar o resto da sua vida com alguém que você nem ao menos gosta. – Hermione o olhou, séria.  
- Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer.  
- Eu sei que por toda a sua vida foi Harry que sempre esteve em seu coração. Nunca teve espaço para mais ninguém. – disse Rony. Hermione nunca o virá tão sério em toda a sua vida.  
- Eu não posso ficar pensando nisso. Tenho que seguir a minha vida. – disse ela, sem muita certeza do que dizia.  
- Eu sei que tem. – Rony se afastou até a porta. Ele já tinha a mão na maçaneta quando disse. – Existe uma porta no banheiro que da direto numa rua. Ninguém irá te ver.  
- Por que você está me dizendo isso? – perguntou Hermione, mesmo sabendo a resposta.  
- Por que eu sei que você não gosta de aparatar. – e saiu. Hermione esperou não ouvir mais os passos de Rony. Olhou para a porta do banheiro. Não pensou duas vezes. Segurando o vestido para não atrapalhar ela á correr, ele se dirigiu a porta. Existia realmente uma porta no banheiro. Mas era a porta do armário. Ela não entendeu. Abriu a porta do armário e viu uma rua meio estranha e vazia. O sol batia com leveza em sua face. Era mais ou menos três horas da tarde. Deu um sorriso. Rony provavelmente tinha feito isso. Ela saiu correndo. Ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha andado. Mas quando deu por si as estrelas já brilhavam no céu. Chegou numa rua escura. Vazia demais. Ela continuou andando. Então duas mãos saíram de um beco sem saída que ela não tinha reparado por estar escondido pela escuridão. Uma mão segurava ela pela cintura e outra estava em sua boca, impedindo ela de gritar. Mas ela tentava assim mesmo.  
- Shhhh! – disse a pessoa que estava segurando-a. – Se você ficar quieta eu te solto. – Ela foi se acalmando aos poucos. Ele soltou-a. Ela se virou para o estranho. Não conseguia ver o rosto da pessoa. Estava muito escuro.  
- Q-quem é você? – perguntou ela. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais da luz.  
- Não se lembra mais de mim? – Ela se espantou. Ele sorriu com seu espanto.  
- H-h-harry? – disse ela com as mãos na boca. Ele estava tão diferente. O seu corpo já não era mais de menino. O rosto tinha ficado mais... másculo. Ela só o reconheceu pelos seus olhos e pela cicatriz. Ela tremia. Suas pernas estavam ficando cada vez mais pesadas. Tudo a sua volta escureceu. Ela nem sentiu ter caído no chão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bem... eu fiz essa fic algum tempo atras... Ja tinha publicado em outros lugares, menos aqui. Depois da morte do meu namorado eu ando frequentando um psquiatra, e ele disse que é pra mim usar minha mente para outras coisas. Coisas pequenas... do dia a dia. Então resolvi continuar essa fic. Rs...  
Espero que gostem... e deixem reviews.


End file.
